The Mystery Note
by Clarissa J
Summary: When all the Gryffindor boys get a mysterious note from a secret admirer, who they expect may not be the one.
1. One Bloody Hell of a Year

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns ALL the characters. SHE owns everything except the plot. The plot was made by yours truly, Clarissa J.  
  
The Mystery Note  
  
One Bloody Hell of a Year  
  
"This is going to be one bloody hell of a year." Ron said. "Ron!" Hermione cast him a disapproving look. Ron shot back. "Well excuse me. Sorry for my vulgar language." It was so sarcastic it was evil. The day Ron and Hermione never fight will be the day Snape gave points to Gryffindor, Harry thought. They had just gotten into Hogwarts two hours ago and they were already at it. "Look, I agree with Ron." Ron grinned. "Except for the h-e-l-l part." Hermione had a "HA!" expression all over her face. Harry continued, "I mean the Ministry has finally realized that Voldemort is alive, Fred and George aren't here anymore, they're going to elect a new Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Ms. Tonks is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and on top of it all, Sirius-". Harry quickly became saddened. The only father he ever knew or had in the past 15 years had suddenly vanished. Gone into thin air. There was an awkward silence. It had to be broken somehow. Ron blurted out, "So, um, do you think Loony Lovegood is going to wear carrots for earrings this year?" They all burst out laughing. Harry knew that Luna Lovegood was probably one of the strangest girls he's ever known, except Dudley. She'd probably think lying on the ground naked with chicken on her stomach and Chocolate Frogs in between her toes would be very relaxing. Hermione regained her composure. "Look, I know that Luna is a very unique person, but we shouldn't make fun of her like that." Ron shook his head but as soon as he saw something he stiffened up. Harry turned around to see what it was. Staring straight at him stood the cruelest teenager, or fag, on the planet: Draco Malfoy. With his white-blonde hair sleeked back and looking taller than usual, (which explained the brand-new robes,) he stood there slyly grinning at the three of them. And without surprise, standing behind him stood his two stupid, dumb bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy and crew grinned as they walked right past them. Ron clenched his fists so tight it turned white. "God, I hate that git. Anyway, all I'm trying to say is that expect the unexpected this year. Even if that means Luna walking around with two high-heels on her head." Hermione chuckled but then headed straight towards the girls' dormitory. The funny thing is, Harry thought, Ron might actually be right.  
  
P.S. I'm not British, but I've realized that Ron says "bloody", and "git" a lot! PLEASE REVIEW! And e-mail to saying to hold a fanfiction section for the hit T.V. show "That's So Raven". 


	2. The Poetic Ultimatum

The Poem/Ultimatum  
  
Sirus, no! No! NO!  
  
Harry jolted awake. Not the dream again, Harry thought. Lately he had been  
  
having the same continuing dreams of Sirius's death. Harry checked to see if  
  
Ron was awake, but found an empty bed. He checked the time. 9:15! I'm already  
  
late for breakfast! Harry quickly got dressed and rushed down to the Great Hall,  
  
only to find Ron gulping away on pumpkin juice, and Hermione doing some "light  
  
reading". "There you are Harry." Harry could tell that Ron didn't take his break  
  
while drinking the pumpkin juice because Ron was practically gasping for air.  
  
"Sorry for not waking you up earlier mate, but I was too hungry." "When are you  
  
not?" Harry tried to be mad at Ron but he knew he couldn't. I mean Ron being  
  
late for breakfast? That would be a sign of the end of the world!  
  
After Harry, Hermione, and Ron finished their breakfast and talked about the  
  
upcoming classes, (well Hermione was talking, Ron was just sleeping,) dozens of  
  
owls came swooping down into only one direction, the Gryffindor table. Mail time.  
  
Harry wasn't as excited as he used to be with mail since Sirius was the only one  
  
who gave him cheerful packages. But Harry noticed that on the edge of each  
  
owl's claw was a gold envelope embossed with a name in red print. I hope one's  
  
for me. Somehow, Harry was really drawn to the envelopes. Yes, I got one! Harry  
  
quickly, but carefully, opened up the envelope and read this certain note. It read:  
  
You have 7 days to figure out who wrote you this poem.  
  
I see you everyday; you're always in my sleep.  
  
You'll always be in my heart, you're love is in me so deep.  
  
I don't have the courage to tell you this  
  
But my love for you is so strong,  
  
You better guess who wrote you this  
  
You better guess where this poem belongs  
  
Harry you are so brave and smart,  
  
You defeated Lord Voldemort several times  
  
In public I never heard you fart  
  
But I dream of you, me and wedding chimes  
  
You have 7 days to figure out who wrote you this poem. If you guess right, you'll  
  
win 50 Galleons. If you guess wrong, you'll have the face of a hog with warts for  
  
24 hours.  
  
Good luck sweetie,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. Is this a joke? Is this a game? A mystery? A  
  
puzzle? Either way, there was one thing on Harry's mind; he had to found out  
  
who his secret admirer was. Or else he'll end up looking like Uncle Vernon for a  
  
whole day!  
  
{A.N.} If you notice, I put up 7 days as the ultimatum. The reason is because I just watched "The Ring", so I just used the idea of seven days. Thanks for reading! Make sure to review and e-mail to stating that they should hold up a fanfiction section for "That's So Raven!" THANK YOU!!! 


	3. Every Gryffindor Boy's Got One!

Every Gryffindor Boy's Got One!  
  
Harry was simply amazed.  
  
Five minutes ago, Harry was slumping on his seat, thinking about how boring it was to have Double Potions with Snape. Now, he had to figure out some sort of mystery game.  
  
Harry checked over to see if Ron had the same reaction, but instead, saw Ron partially blushing. Why is he blushing?  
  
"Let me see yours, Ron."  
  
"I don't know." Ron said in an I'm-too-embarassed voice. Ron showed Harry two envelopes.  
  
"You got two? I only got one!" "And I only got none!" Ron and Harry looked to see Hermione's sad expression. "Nobody sent me a letter!" Lavendar and Parvati spun around.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I didn't get one either!"  
  
Soon every girl in the Gryffindor table were complaining about how didn't get the gold envelope. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Well let me read yours." Harry was a little embarrassed about showing his poem. "Not unless you give me yours." Ron was hesitant but then gave in. "Alright." And he handed Harry his two poems. The first one read:  
  
You have 7 days to figure out who wrote you this poem.  
  
I see you everyday; you're always in my sleep.  
  
You'll always be in my heart, you're love is in me so deep.  
  
I don't have the courage to tell you this  
  
But my love for you is so strong.  
  
You better guess who wrote you this  
  
You better guess where this poem belongs  
  
Ronald, you are so funny and sweet  
  
You're the absolute man of my dreams  
  
When I look down I see your two big feet  
  
So you definitely know what this means  
  
You have 7 days to figure out who wrote you this poem. If you guess  
  
right, you'll win 50 Galleons. If you guess wrong, you'll have the face  
  
of a hog with warts for 24 hours.  
  
Good luck Ronald,  
  
Your Secret Lover  
  
The second one wrote:  
  
You have 7 days to figure out who wrote you this poem.  
  
I see you everyday; you're always in my sleep.  
  
You'll always be in my heart, you're love is in me so deep.  
  
I don't have the courage to tell you this  
  
But my love for you is so strong.  
  
You better guess who wrote you this  
  
You better guess where this poem belongs  
  
Ronny, you are the sugar to my coffee  
  
You sweeten me with your sticky honey  
  
You may not be as sweet as my toffee  
  
But I know you're as good as my money  
  
You have 7 days to figure out who wrote you this poem. If you guess  
  
right, you'll win 50 Galleons. If you guess wrong, you'll have the face  
  
of a hog with warts for 24 hours.  
  
Good luck Ronnie,  
  
Your Hush-Hush Bunny  
  
Both Ron and Harry burst out laughing. Ron was practically crying.  
  
"In public I never heard you fart?!"  
  
"Your Hush-Hush Bunny?!"  
  
"Wedding chimes?!"  
  
"Sugar to my coffee?!"  
  
"Okay you got me there. I can't believe I have TWO secret admirers! I didn't even know I had one!" Harry could tell Ron was just as surprised as him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Who would like a scrawny redhead?"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, who would like a short geek with broken glasses?"  
  
Ron and Harry chuckled. Hermione looked at them angrily.  
  
"Oh, great. Ron and Harry laughing about their envelopes. You guys want to rub it in just a little bit more?! It's nice to see you guys aren't really wasting your time trying to find your secret admirer. Hmph. I'll leave you idiots to your cracks." And Hermione stomped off from the Great Hall. Soon, Lavendar and Parvati followed. Ron settled down.  
  
"I think Hermione's right. We better find out who this secret lover is. I don't want to look like a pig!"  
  
"Well, I'm off. See ya, Harry."  
  
"Okay." I better get started too, Harry proclaimed.  
  
{A.N.} And now it begins. The next few chapters would be only be about one character, like either Ron or Harry. The next chapter will be Ron investigating, the next one will be Harry, and so on. REVIEW! And make sure to send in a request for holding up a fanfiction section for That's So Raven. THANK YOU!  
  
f 


	4. Good Day!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot. If you do think I own the HP characters, then you're just stupid.   
Day 1- Just Getting Started 

Ron ran frantically from place-to-place. He didn't know how to get started. He continued his journey until he saw Neville, his roommate.

"Hey, Neville!"

Neville quickly turned around in a paranoid manner, but loosened up when he saw it was just Ron. _I guess he's just as anxious as I am_, Ron thought.

"What do you want, Ron? I'm sorry, but I have to go to Hagrid's Hut."

"Why do you have to go to Hagrid's Hut? We don't have classes in an hour. _And_, it's Potions. You're starting to scare me." _Shouldn't he be worrying about the note?_

"Look Ron, I don't think you've noticed but you know those 'letters' we got at breakfast earlier? Well, in our letters, we all have the same first section of the poem. But the second part of the poem is different compared to others. We have the same first part, but the second has some '_unique_' phrases."

"Oh, you mean like hush-hush bunny."

"Say what?"

"I'll show it to you later. But anyway, I know that my poem is different than others, but what does that have to do with Hagrid?" Ron was puzzled.

Neville started to get a little irritated. "Look, maybe these 'phrases' in the poems are hints, or common expressions used by the secret author, or lover. Now, I'm going to Hagrid because remember that time Hagrid asked us to write an essay about ourselves, so he could know what wild animal was best suited for us? Even though the results weren't so well, I think Hagrid still has the essays. Now, I'll just look through them, see which essay best goes with the poem, and whoever wrote that essay, will be the mystery _aficionado_.

"A fishy what?"

"Say it like this: _A-fee-chee-o-na-do_. It means admirer or fan. Well, I have to run. Good day!" Neville quickly vanished from sight.

_For a frumpy guy, Neville really can move_, Ron thought. _Maybe I should go see Hagrid, too_. As Ron turned around and ran, he bumped into Lavendar.

"Watch where you're going, you git!" Ron could tell Lavendar was in a really bad mood.

"Sorry, Lavender. I didn't see you." Ron glanced down and saw Lavender clutching on to an ugly magenta bag.

"What's that?" Lavender quickly stiffened up into a defensive mode.

"None of your beeswax."

Ron yelled, "Beeswax? I don't even have any beeswax! Whatever that is!" Lavender looked at him as if he was an ignorant child.

"It's a muggle term, that you'll obviously never understand. And by the way, why are you in such a hurry?" Lavender looked really concerned.

"I'm going to Hagrid's Hut to see if I can solve the poems I had gotten earlier." Lavender looked pleased for a second then suddenly became angry.

"_Poems_? I thought Hermione was lying when she told me, but she was telling the truth. You do have two poems! Well, good luck in solving your little riddle. I mean, riddle_s_. Good day!" And she stomped out of the hallway.

_Why does everybody keep on saying 'Good day' to me?_ Ron wondered. But then went on with his running.

{A.N.} Review! And I changed my mind, instead of doing it just on Ron and Harry, it'll be Ron, Harry, and Neville. It'll be like this:

Day 1- Ron Day 5- Neville

Day 2- NevilleDay 6- Harry

Day 3- HarryDay 7- Everybody

Day 4- Ron

Oh yeah, and to send in a request for a show, book, etc. that's not on this website, first you type category, then you type , then you type fanfiction, then you type .net. I can't type the whole thing together because it doesn't show up on the website. THANK YOU!


	5. Jeepers Creepers

Day 1- Searching for Answers 

Neville scurried all over the place. He was bumping and banging and knocking into people. Hagrid's Hut was only a half-mile away, but it felt like five. Eventually, he reached there. **_Finally. _**Neville thought. Neville knocked on the door several times but there was no answer. **_Let me just go in, it's not like Hagrid doesn't want me here. _**Neville saw something rattle.

"Hagrid? Is that you? This is Neville. I just came for a quick visit." There was no answer. **_I know someone's in here. I can smell it_**.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Look, I just came to look for something that I left here by mistake." Suddenly, a tall, black boy appeared.

"Dean, what are you doing here? You gave me the jeepers-creepers!" Dean chuckled.

"Well, sorry about 'jeeping-creeping' you, Neville. I'm just looking for those essays Hagrid assigned us last week. You know, to help with the note." **_Oh, great. Now everybody knows_**.

"How did you know about the essays, Dean? No offense but I know **_you _**couldn't have thought about it by yourself." **_Please don't tell me it's all around the school and everybody knows. _**

"It's all around school. Everybody knows." Neville's heart sank.

"That's not fair! I thought about it, first! Ugh! That stupid Ron probably must've told someone and it spread around. I knew I shouldn't have told him. **_I_** wanted to be the first one done. **_I_** wanted to be the boy who solved the mystery in a day. **_I_** wanted to be the person that everyone admired. Me, me, me!" Dean looked at Neville awkwardly.

"Well that fantasy's just going to flee, flee, flee. Take a chill pill, 'Ville." Soon dozens of boys rushed in.

"And so should they." **_I guess the rest of the Gryffy boys have arrived._**

"We better get started then." Minutes flew by, and still none of them could find the essays. Neville thought to himself. **_Where is it?_** **_If I were a box full of essays, where would I be? _**

A boy yelled, "I found it!" **_No need for that crap, I got to look for the right essay! But I better read the letter one more time before comparing._**

It read:

_You have 7 days to figure out who wrote you this poem._

_I see you everyday; you're always in my sleep._

_You'll always be in my heart, you're love is in me so deep._

_I don't have the courage to tell you this_

_But my love for you is so strong._

_You better guess who wrote you this_

_You better guess where this poem belongs_

_Villy, you lighten up the day with your smile_

_I can feel your south-minty breath_

_You may be a little chubby around the edge_

_But I love you no matter what until death _

_You have 7 days to figure out who wrote you this poem. If you guess _

_right, you'll win 50 Galleons. If you guess wrong, you'll have the face _

_of a hog with warts for 24 hours._

_Good luck my Pink Pom-Pom,_

_Your Love-Dove_

**_Ugh!_** Neville thought. **_What psycho writes a poem like this? Let me just get back to the essays._**

Ten minutes later, Neville still couldn't find the letter that resembled his. Just then, the door flew open.

"What in tarnation are you boys doing in here?" All of the boys started talking quickly at once.

"See what happened was-"

"I came to see-"

"We need to find clues before-"

"Just wanted to clean up-"

Hagrid yelled, "Enough! Neville, tell me what's going on in 'ere." Neville gulped hardly. **_I might as well tell the truth._**

"We just came to surprise you, Hagrid. And congratulate you on your third anniversary of teaching here at Hogwarts. Surprise!" Neville could tell that Hagrid didn't believe him.

"Neville."

"Fine. Look, at breakfast today, some secret admirer sent each of us a poem, stating that we have to figure out wrote the poem, or else we'll have the face of a hog with warts for a day. And we decided that maybe those essays you assigned to us, could probably help us, or at least give us a clue. Please, Hagrid, don't kick us out." Hagrid laughed.

"Secret admirers? Ha! I never had a secret admirer until I was 32. But anyway, I'm not going to throw you boys out. Just don't bring any other boys in here. It's too crowded." Just then, Ron and Harry came sprinting up.

{A.N.} THANK YOU! Review!


	6. All I'm Saying Is Mumsy!

Day 4 – All I'm Saying Is- Mumsy! 

"Can you believe this, Harry? Hagrid, our good friend Hagrid, the one who's always stuck up for us, the one who we didn't tell on when he brought his ten-foot relative for a family reunion, he kicked us out! He's changed, Harry, he's changed." Even the morning after, Ron went on and on about how Hagrid had kicked them out of the hut, before they even got inside.

"Look Ron, I'm just as upset as you are, but look at it from his point of view. Fifty boys, inside his house, without permission, looking through his personal, private, and odd stuff. One more boy inside the hut and it would've collapsed. And Hagrid counts as ten boys."

"All I'm saying is - oh mumsy. Look, it's Grumpy and Lumpy." Ron pointed to Hermione and Parvati sitting under the Whomping Willow. **_Since when were Hermione and Parvati friends? _**Harry thought. Ron and Harry walked over to them.

"Hermione? Parvati? Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell are you two doing together?" Ron nodded. **_Everyday keeps getting weirder and weirder. _**

"I know! It's like Voldemort playing volleyball with Dumbledore! Sirius brushing Snape's hair! McGonagall-"

"Okay, okay, okay, we get the point Ron. Look, this romance mystery rubbish has really brought Parvati and I closer. It turns out that we actually have a lot in common."

"Yeah, right. Next thing you know, Malfoy-"

"Did somebody mention my name?" Harry and Ron turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing slyly with Pansy Parkinson clutching to his arm. Standing behind him were Crabbe and Goyle guarding him, as if someone actually wanted to touch Draco. Hermione scowled at him.

"Hearing or saying your name is a pain to us all." Malfoy went forward and leaned close two feet apart from Hermione's face.

"Why don't you try to actually say that to someone who cares? Maybe a Mudblood like yourself?" Ron lunged for Malfoy.

"I've been waiting all my life for this moment and it's finally here." Ron pinned Draco to a tree and held up his fist.

"Don't hurt him, Ron!" Everybody gasped. **_Is she crazy? Ron finally is going to beat up Malfoy? _**Harry thought.

"What do you mean 'Don't hurt him'? He's been teasing you for the past six years! It's time to beat the ugly out of Malfoy! I have to hurt him... I need to hurt him... it is my duty to hurt him!"

"Look Ron, if you really want to help me out, don't beat the ugly out of Malfoy."

Ron lowered his fists and let go of Malfoy.

"Thank God you didn't hold on to me any longer! You were ruining a guy's uniform!"

Parvati spoke up.

"Why don't you just leave? Okay, Dra-go?"

"Fine. I'm leaving. But I'm going to get you back. All of you back! Be warned that Draco Malfoy-"

"Save the drama for your mama, Malfoy." Harry smiled inside his head. **_I never thought I could come up with a comeback that fast!_** Malfoy and The Malfoy Posse left with Pansy giving Harry an awkward look. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"'Save the drama for your mama'? You changed, Harry. You changed."

"I thought that was good!"

"Whatever."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Parvati sat around the Whomping Willow and talked about how Gryffindors were from Mars and Slytherins were from Venus. Ron laughed.

"All I'm saying is- oh mumsy. Loony Lovegood's making her entrance." Loony Lovegood made their direction barefoot wearing glasses with tealeaves on. Over her skirt, she had on what looked like a hula skirt. Hermione gasped. Parvati squealed. Harry stared. Ron screamed.

"Loony- I mean Luna! What are you wearing?" Luna smiled.

"Oh, you mean my latest design? I'm trying to keep in touch with nature. It's supposed to make me gaa-zay."

"Well, it's craa-zay." Everyone laughed. Just then, Harry had a thought.

"Oh my God! What time is it?" Hermione looked at her watch.

"9:06 A.M. Why?"

"We're going to be late for class!" Ron looked disinterested.

"So?" Harry gave him a look.

"It's Potions." Ron made his famous I'm-so-scared-so-hide-me expression.

"Mumsy."

A.N. Stay tuned for the next chapter in "The Note". So, what'd you think? I don't know about you, but this was my favorite chapter. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
